Flores também choram
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Até quando ela faria aquilo por Sasuke? Sua salvação era o Uchiha


**Título**: Flores também choram.  
**Status**: Completa.  
**Classificação**: Livre.  
**Disclaimer**: Não, não é meu não. É tudo do Tio Kishimoto.  
**Sinopse**: Até quando ela faria aquilo por Sasuke? Sua salvação era o Uchiha.  
**Gêneros**: Drama.  
**Dedicátoria**: À ~maryhatsune, por ser amiga fiel e engraçada, sempre lá para o que der e vier. E é sua recompensa por ter ficado conosco, Mary.  
**Observações**: Fanfic muito melodrama que pode deprimir as pessoas mais sensíveis. u_u Minha amiga se deprimiu, ao ler. Só avisando. Depois de ler, comam uma bela barra de chocolate. xD Ordens de Remus Lupin. u_u

**Flores também choram.**

Mais uma vez abandonada. Até quando se humilharia por Sasuke? Até quando ele a iria enxotar, a humilhar? Até quanto aquele coração iria aguentar? Suas pernas fraquejavam e ela caiu de joelhos ao chão. A chuva que caia, fundia-se com as lágrimas que rolavam livremente das íris esverdeadas. Os cabelos róseos, cortados tão curtos — por culpa de Sasuke —, estavam jogados à frente do rosto da kunoichi. Sasuke não sabia o quanto a machucava enquanto ainda tinha pena dela. Ele não sabia que ela imploraria pela morte, desde que fosse pelas mãos dele. Ele não sabia que ela não aguentaria por muito tempo.

As árvores daquela floresta, estavam quase todas arrancadas. Mais uma luta. Mais um derrota. Mais sofrimento. A kunoichi levantou o rosto, molhado pela chuva e pelas lágrimas, para o céu. Encarou as estrelas que piscavam friamente, e a lua que em sua majestosa passagem pela noite, não iria ligar para ela. As estrelas eram como os olhos dele. Frias, sem emoções. Tanto elas quanto ele, nunca ligaram para ela e para seu sofrimento. Sakura chorou ainda mais, ao pensar nisso.

Ela deveria ter sido feliz. Ela deveria ter aceitado que Sasuke fugiu, que Sasuke a abandonou, e ter ficado com Naruto, que jurava amá-la. Mas ela perdeu tempo demais, e o Uzumaki estava feliz com a herdeira Hyuuga. Ela não iria atrapalhar a felicidade de um casal que merecia estar junto. E restava Lee, tão carinhoso, disposto a dar a vida pela kunoichi, assim como deu. Sakura soluçou ao lembrar da luta de Lee com os membros da equipe de Sasuke, e dos gritos agonizantes enquanto os "amigos" de Sasuke, divertiam-se com Lee. Enquanto ela, que deveria manter a segurança dele, estava presa à luta com Sasuke. Chegara tarde demais, quando viu o corpo ensanguentado, mutilado, do amigo. Agora, ela estava ali, chorando ao lado dele. Chorando a perda do grande amigo que ele fora. Chorando por ter aceitado que ele fosse com ela.

Levantou-se, mas suas pernas fraquejaram novamente, derrubando-a ao lado de Lee. Desejou estar morta. Desejou morrer ao lado de Lee, ali, e todos os seus problemas não iriam mais fazê-la chorar. Desejou que aquelas gotas de chuva fosse ácidas, e que a definhassem. Mas elas não eram. E ela teria de aguentar seu próprio sofrimento.

Dois vultos passaram correndo por ali. Sakura percebeu-os e tentou se pôr de pé. Não conseguiu, como previra. Maldição, por que tinha de ser tão fraca? Os vultos aproximavam-se e ela pôde distinguir com facilidade o homem maior, com sua grande espada, sorrindo sadicamente. E o menor, tão calmo e tão frio que poderia ser Sasuke a encará-la. O que a fez entender quem eram. Kisame Hoshigaki e Itachi Uchiha.

O menor foi mais à frente, disposto a encarar a pupila da Godaime de Konoha. Sakura abaixou o olhar. Não queria mais ver sharigan na sua frente, só queria morrer ao lado de Lee. Itachi ficou na mesma altura de Sakura, que estava sentada, segurou o rosto de Sakura entre as mãos, e disse:

— Haruno Sakura. — a voz fria de Itachi era incrivelmente parecida com a de Sasuke, e isso fez as lágrimas voltarem aos olhos de Sakura. — Você lutou com meu irmão. Aonde Sasuke Uchiha está?

— Ele... Ele foi pra lá. — apontou para o leste, e desabou a chorar, aproximando-se de Itachi. Apesar de ser um homem frio, ele tinha mais calor humano do que muita gente que ela conheceu.

— Por que está chorando? — perguntou Itachi, permitindo que a garota o abraçasse — Por saber que o grande amor de sua vida será morto?

— Não... — sussurrou Sakura, entre soluços. — Sasuke não me ama... É burrice continuar amando-o. Estou chorando por descobrir que não sou nada. Que dediquei minha vida a Sasuke, e que ele nunca mereceu nada do que fiz para ele. Estou chorando por ter me preocupado mais com Sasuke, do que comigo mesma, do que com aqueles que se importavam comigo. Estou chorando porque eu... Porque sou fraca o bastante para desejar a morte como solução para meus problemas. Estou chorando porque eu não queria existir...

Itachi escutou as palavras da jovem Haruno atentamente. Mais uma pessoa cansada da vida e que procura a morte como solução para tudo. Era lastimável. Itachi se levantou, virou-se de costas e disse:

— Não deveria desejar a morte como solução para tudo. Nem sempre ela é. Seu problema foi amar demais. Seu problema foi dedicar-se demais a alguém que não merecia. Seu amigo, não é? — disse Itachi, referindo-se a Lee. Sakura assentiu, com um soluço. — É assim que as pessoas acabam por dedicar-se demais. É assim que as pessoas acabam por amar demais. Levante-se. — pediu Itachi. Sakura obedeceu. — Sei que é uma grande ninja, sei que você é pupila da grande Sennin das lesmas, por isso, mesmo sem saber se Pein irá gostar ou não, estou chamando-a para acompanhar-me. Aceita? Ou vai continuar a sua desprezível vida, ao lado de amigos que raramente se importam em saber como você se sente? Continuará chorando por Sasuke ou por outros, ou irá fazer com que a morte de alguns — ele olhou para Lee. — valha a pena?

— Itachi... Eu vou com você. — ela sussurrou. Se aproximou do Uchiha, que a encarou. As lágrimas ainda estavam em seus olhos, mas ela não as derramaria. Ela iria de encontro a Sasuke, e iria ajudar a matá-lo. Iria ajudar Itachi em tudo que ele pedisse. Sorriu. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que deu, depois da partida de Sasuke.

Juntos, os dois Akatsukis e a Haruno, andaram em direção aonde Sasuke se escondia, abandonando o corpo de Lee ao relento, molhado pela chuva. Seu sangue derramado, iria valer a pena. Sakura faria com que valesse a pena. As flores também choram, mas mesmo assim, elas sobrevivem ao inverno até que a primavera volte e elas possam brilhar novamente.

Fiim.

* * *

Sei não, fiz a Sakura ficar muito melodramática. Ò.o Eu tentei fazer uma Ita x Saku, mas parece que não deu muito certo. Ah, qual é, eu to com sono... u_ú" Eu quero comentários. Passei metade da madrugada escrevendo. Comentem, nem que seja para dizer que sou insana por escrever durante a madrugada. xD


End file.
